A Life Anew
by ZaneSprinklePixal
Summary: After Zane defeats the Overlord, his body is rebuilt and life returns to normal, without the constant threat of evil. The ninja have nothing to fear, or do they? *POSTPONED UPDATES* (PM me for details)
1. Reunion

**Welcome to my first fanfiction! Also my first story publicized to the world! Please be gentle on me, I'm not quite familiar with this system yet. Like, how do I get my indentations to work? I wrote the story with them, and now they are not here on doc manager. (I copied and pasted from Word.) Also, is there a way to add author's notes, or do I just write in bold before the story? Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated, but please no hate. I'll try to update this every week, depending on how people like it. Enjoy!**

Zane could hear his family calling out to him from below, but all that he could focus on was completing his task. His _last _task. The one that would save the world from this utterly morbid presence. Zane could still hear them shouting. _Brothers. __Sister. __Sensei.__ …__Pixal… _ Pixal. He would be leaving her, alone to fend for herself in the cruel world. _It's better than dying at the hands of this monster._"I'm… a nindroid… and ninja… never quit! Go, ninja. Go!" Zane took all of the strength he had left in his body, and put it towards freezing the Overlord with his ice powers.

"What are you doing?! Let me go, you fool!" The Overlord begged Zane as he struggled to live himself. He cried out, his pain was just overwhelming. Was he going to die, too?

Zane stayed put, draining his energy and preparing to… to blow up. It was going to happen. He let his mind remember all of the good times with his family, the whole reason he was going to die. So that others could live. _You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. _ Zane let a smile creep on to his face, content with his last minutes, last seconds of life. He closed his eyes, never to open them again.

Zane felt like he could be floating, but none of his other senses were being stimulated. It was like utter nothingness. _An… an afterlife? I'm not supposed to have an afterlife, am I? What… what even is this place, with nothing in it? __Is this what will become of my soul?__Alone, without any meaning or purpose? _ His vision came slowly to him, blurred. As his quality of eyesight improved, he could make out what was in front of him. It was the top floor of the Borg Tower. _I'm… I'm in the Borg Tower?_ _What does that mean?_

Zane tried moving, but failed. He couldn't move. _If I cannot move, what can I do here? _What could he do? He heard a woman weeping quietly, but it was hard to make out. Zane strained his ears to even recognize that it was a woman who sobbed, not a… _Wait. __I recognize that sound._

_It's… it's Pixal. __She must still be here.__Oh, Pixal. __I wish I could just say goodbye. __But… maybe I can say goodbye?_

Zane wanted to talk to Pixal more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. What should he try saying? Something sweet, like 'I love you'? Or should he just plainly say, 'Pixal, it's Zane! I'm here!'? He knew he was over thinking this. All he needed to say, was 'Pixal'. But would he even be able to speak?

"Pixal?" Zane's voice could be heard clearly over the computer's speakers. It wasn't exactly as it was before, coming out more monotone and rough. But it was a voice. A voice that could be heard.

Pixal stopped crying at the sound of Zane's voice. _I'm… I'm hearing things. __Get over yourself, Pixal. __He's gone. _She knew she should listen to her head, it was just that her heart wanted to believe that he was there. But he wasn't. Yet, could he be? It wouldn't hurt to entertain the notion. No. It most certainly would not. "Zane? Is that… is that you?" Although weak and unsure, her voice was loud enough.

"Pixal! I'm here!" Zane was ecstatic. He could talk to Pixal, after all! His mind didn't think of anything other than her. He didn't think of if he could ever escape, or where he even was. All he wanted to do was to talk.

"Zane! Oh, Zane! But how? Where are you Zane? I've missed you so much!" Pixal almost screeched out of pure bliss when she heard the sound of the recently departed Zane. She looked about her frantically. Where could he be?

"Pixal! Oh, I don't know where I am. I… I can see you, though. I can see your left side. If you turn a bit, maybe we can figure this out." Zane said, a little calmer than before, but he knew that if he was still mortal, he would be able to feel his heart racing.

Pixal complied with his request, rotating counter-clockwise to face the main computer monitor. "Can you see me all right now? I don't see you. I'm facing Mr. Borg's main computer system, if that helps you out at all." She was becoming more and more relaxed by the second, just talking to him.

"Thank you, Pixal. I can see you just fine now. What do you think that this could be?" Zane inquired, referring to his situation.

"Hmm… what's the first thing that you can remember? What happened after you…?" Pixal couldn't go on, instead horrified by her idea of what Zane must have gone through. She heard Zane make a slight noise, but cut him off from his explanation. "Wait, Zane. Don't answer that. I have a question for you, first."

"Yes, Pixal?" Zane felt a tiny bit awkward, but kept his voice strong.

"What did it feel like? Saving everyone? Dying? Facing the Overlord? Saving… me?" Pixal could feel tears swelling up in her tear ducts, but fought them.

Zane chuckled over the speakers. "That's more than one question, Pixal."

Pixal grinned, amused. "Answer it. Er, them."

"Alright. I'll be answering them out of order, if you don't mind. Facing the Overlord… it made me feel stronger, and more important. I had hope that I could defeat him, and in doing so, I could save my loved ones. Saving everyone… well it numbed the pain of dying, if you will. Saving you, felt like a feat so strong… yet at the same time, it hurt."

"Saving me, it… it hurt? Clarify, please." Pixal asked, fixated on Zane's words.

Zane spared no time getting right back to his story. "It wasn't so much as saving you, as it was _leaving_ you. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you alone. I wanted to be there for you always, and realizing that I couldn't… well, it was… it was hard."

Pixal let a single tear flow down her cheek. "Zane… I just, I can't say thank you enough. You… you just, you did the unthinkable. I… Zane?" Pixal's cheeks warmed to a pretty lavender color. A blush. It was her first time blushing.

"Yes?" Zane's voice felt gentle. It did sound gentle, but one could almost _feel_ the warmth flowing from his sound.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Pixal. I love you very much." Zane was happy. If he could, he would smile.

The room was silent for a moment, before the silence was broken by Zane, who was eager to get the conversation flowing again.

"Did you want to hear what I remember now?" Zane reminded her.

"Oh, yes. What do you recall after… well, you know." Pixal asked.

"I felt an odd sensation, or rather, a lack of sensation. It felt like I could be floating on water, or air. Something like that."

"Go on."

"Afterwards, I could see. Barely. At first it was blurry, indistinguishable colors. After a short time, I could make out this room. And then I could hear you."

"You heard me…?"

"Crying."

"Let me think about this for a moment, just hold on." Pixal mumbled, deep in thought.

Zane grunted in response.

"Ah. My suspicions were confirmed. I've run a security scan. Zane, you are in Borg's computer system… kind of. You're a sort of, um, program. I have good news, though." Pixal's eyes sparkled as if they knew what the news was.

"Oh?"

"There is a way to get you out." Pixal said, dramatically.

"How?!"

"I'll need Mr. Borg's help, but if we can manage to rebuild your body, you can be downloaded back into it." Pixal said.

"Are sure that that's possible? What about my energy source? We don't know what it's made of." Zane inquired.

"We never told you, did we? I know what your energy source is made of. My advanced substance recognizing programs revealed it was comprised of a chemical compound that before now, was yet to be discovered. We named it Oxyzalphien."

"Interesting. And it is easy to obtain?" Zane asked her.

Pixal nodded. "Extremely. Oh! I just thought of something."

"What is it?" Zane asked her a question for the sixth time in a row.

"The others. Should I retrieve them?" Pixal asked, her smile dropping slightly. Just slightly.

"Approximately how long will the construction of my new body and the download process take?" Zane asked, thoughtfully. _Seventh time._ Keeping track of how many sentences he had said in a row was slightly amusing to him. _Although, I had said a couple things that were not questions, but… it doesn't even matter. __Get your priorities straight, Zane. _

"Hmm, probably about five days. The download process should be fairly quick. Why do you ask?" Pixal wondered.

"Do you think that we should tell them now, or wait and surprise them?"

Pixal pulled a straight face. "Let's see how things go. I want to make sure that there will be no complications before we start anything."

"Alright. Why don't you call Cyrus, then?" Zane asked, excited to be out of the computers and back with his family.

"Right. I'll be back soon, will you be okay?" Pixal told Zane more so than asking him.

"Of course. I'll be… here." His voice was tinged with playfulness.

Pixal giggled, waving at the monitor. _I need to get Mr. Borg here as soon as I can. __I wonder where he is? __It doesn't matter. __I'll just call him and tell him to come right over. _She stepped to the phone on Cyrus's desk, and dialed his cell number. She listened eagerly as it rang twice, before she could make out Cyrus's grief-strained voice.

"H-hello? Pixal? Is that you?" Cyrus asked, holding back sniffles.

"Yes. Mr. Borg, I need you to come, please. There's something important we must discuss." Pixal asked.

"Pixal, dear? You are aware of the fact that," Cyrus was cut off by Pixal's voice.

"Yes, I am well aware. Please hurry. It's very important." Pixal said, keeping a consistent tone.

"Alright, if you say it's important, then I believe you. I'll be there shortly, okay, Pixal? Just hold on." Cyrus stated at the other end of the line.

"See you then, Mr. Borg. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Pixal." The phone clicked.

_Thank you. _Pixal went back in to the main room where Zane was and told him that Cyrus would be there soon.

"Will you two be of need of my original blueprints?" Zane asked Pixal.

"I don't think so. We can make your interior like my own, if that is alright, and my memory of your previous appearance should suffice us to get along. Good enough?" Pixal asked Zane, looking up at the computer monitor even though she couldn't see Zane. She did it because she knew that he could see her.

"That's perfect. I sense that Cyrus is just about here, so you should probably greet him. I'll see you both in a bit."

Pixal nodded in agreement. "Goodbye." As she walked in to the elevator, because she wasn't in the mood to walk down multiple flights of stairs, she started worrying. _What if we can't do it? __What if something goes wrong? __What if downloading Zane in to his body backfires? __What if- _The elevator beeped, and Pixal realized that she had run out of time to ponder the 'what if's, and would now have to see for herself what would happen.

Cyrus wheeled himself at a fast pace towards Pixal, who did not look as distraught as he had imagined she would, even with her puffy red eyes and tear stains. "Pixal? What's the matter?"

Pixal inhaled slowly, and put a hand firmly on Cyrus's shoulder, to prepare him for the news. "Mr. Borg," She started. "Zane is not dead. His body… it blew up. But his soul lives on, held within your main computer. If you will assist me, we can build him a body so that he may walk the Earth once more." Pixal said the words slowly and carefully, letting each syllable roll off of her tongue.

Cyrus was, as expected, stunned. "H-how?" Was all that he could barely manage to say.

"I know it does not make sense. But it is true. Come and see." Pixal walked behind Cyrus and pushed his wheelchair in to the elevator, mandatory for Cyrus.

Cyrus's expression turned a little more serious as he furrowed his brows. "Now Pixal," He started. "How can you be sure that it's _Zane _in the computer system? What if it's a hacker, or worse?"

Pixal closed her eyes to ponder his questions. _How _can _I be sure?_ "I trust that it is him." She said bluntly. "You'll just have to see." Pixal rolled Cyrus out of the elevator as its doors opened, showing him to the main monitor. "Zane?" She called out, looking up at the screen.

"Hello Pixal, Cyrus. I assume that Pixal has filled you in thus far?" Zane said, casually.

"Zane? Is… is it you?" Cyrus asked Zane, looking around for some sort of indication.

"It is." Was all that Zane said, not realizing what Cyrus was implying.

"What happened after you defeated the Overlord? What do you remember?" Cyrus asked Zane, in a last attempt to prove to himself that the voice in the computer actually _was _Zane.

Zane filled Cyrus in on his story, explaining in detail his previous experiences.

Cyrus's eyes teared up, just as Pixal's had before him. "Zane," He started, voice trembling. "All that I can say is thank you."

Zane was quiet for a moment. "You're welcome."

Another quiet moment, before Cyrus's face brightened, as the prospect of Zane coming back dawned upon him. "All right, then. Shall we get started?" He said in his usual cheery voice.

"Mr. Borg, if you won't be of need of my assistance, I would like to stay with Zane. Is that all right?" Pixal asked Cyrus, hoping that the answer would be 'yes'.

Cyrus looked deep in thought as he mentally calculated the steps that he would need to take in order for this to all work out. "Oh, no, I don't think that I will be needing you, Pixal. You may stay with Zane if you would like, but I'll call you if I do need you."

"Thank you, Cyrus. I appreciate you doing this for me." Zane said, grateful that he would have some company for the while that it would take.

"Zane, I assure you, it's the least I can do. Cheerio." Borg said in a lighthearted voice as he walked out of the room, waving to Zane and Pixal.

**Ninja; Same Time as Last Section Ended**

"What do we do now?" Nya asked them all, her chin buried in her hands.

They were sitting on a large rock in a small park, just a block away from the sight. _The _sight. The sight that no one was willing to discuss yet. Everyone was just being idle, watching and listening to the ice drip dry.

"Uh… does- does anyone know- where Pixal- is?" Jay asked no one in particular in between sniffles.

"At the Borg tower I guess. Maybe she doesn't like to grieve around people? I wouldn't know." Cole added, not sniffling, but he was still heartbroken.

"Should we check up on her? To see if she's all right." Kai quickly added. He didn't look up from the groove in the rock that he was so intent on staring at.

"Th-that s-sounds like a g-good idea." Lloyd stuttered. His stress took a toll on his speech, and the fact that he was crying didn't help it any either.

Jay, Cole, Kai, and Lloyd were the first to stand up, looking at Nya and Senseis Wu and Garmadon expectantly.

"You comin'?" Jay asked as he helped Nya to her feet. Nya complied, so _she_ was coming.

Sensei Wu looked up from the melting ice quickly. The way that he moved, one could tell of his uncertainty. "Uh… no, thank you. We… we will just stay here." His voice reflected how unsure he was, of anything.

"Yes, you five go on. Take your time." Garmadon said, waving them off with his hand.

"Alright. See you later, then." Lloyd turned on his heel and headed towards the Borg Tower, expecting the other four to follow behind him.

They trailed behind one another, and their journey to the tall building was gloomy, with no words spoken amongst them. They kept their heads low, and their tear stained eyes kept the flow of tears alive.

"What floor?" Kai asked, looking at the buttons in the elevator.

"The top one, remember?" Cole answered, holding the elevator doors opened for Jay, the last one in.

"Oh yeah." Kai grumbled as he pressed the button for floor 74. "Up we go."

Nya rubbed her eyes, but couldn't contain the leak of tears as she started weeping.

Jay gave her a warm embrace, holding her head to his chest and making hushing noises. "It's okay, it's okay…"

Kai felt jealous, but didn't feel it the appropriate time to say anything. "We're here."

They walked out in to the room, and noticed Pixal laughing at the computer monitor.

"Pixal?" Lloyd asked. "What are you doing?"

Pixal gasped, as she didn't notice that the ninja had entered. _How long have they been there?_ "Welcome, everyone! I have an apology to make, and also good news to bear. In fact, my apology is that I did not reveal the news to you sooner." Pixal said, in an upbeat voice as she grinned.

"Good… news? Uh, pretty sure that there can be no news coming close to good right now, but go ahead. We came to see how you were doing, but I guess you're doing better than any of us." Jay said, bitterly. He obviously wasn't catching on.

"I want everyone to sit down. Now." Pixal said in a playful voice.

"Pixal, are you alright?" Cole asked. _Is she nuts?!_

"Very much so. The news is… that our computer system is possessed by the ghost of Zane." She said, in a very kidding voice.

Everyone's mouth hung so far open that they could catch flies.

"Pixal! This… that isn't funny!" Jay yelled, stomping on the floor.

Pixal's expression turned serious as she tried to help him understand that it was a joke meant to mean something. "No! I'm sorry. Zane isn't possessing the computer. He's um… living in it. Sort of. He can hear and see us, Cyrus is making him a new body, so please don't be mad at me!" She pleaded. Pixal didn't want there to be grudges. This was a happy time. Or, it was supposed to be.

"Cyrus is… huh? Zane?" Cole looked up in to the computer, along with everyone else.

"She isn't lying! It's me. Hello, everyone. Pixal, that was incredibly rude. I don't want you to ever do that again." Zane said, trying to sound lighthearted yet serious.

Pixal looked disappointed, and put her head down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

Zane cut her off, trying to chuckle. "I'm just kidding!"

Pixal blushed a little bit. "Oh."

The team just stared with their jaws dropped as they listened to… to Zane. They didn't think that they would ever hear his voice again, and now he's making _jokes_?

"What the heck… Zane? Is that really you?" Jay asked, his eyes looking hopeful as he gazed at the computer. _I wish that I could see him._

"Yes, it is. Please don't be sad, any of you. I'll… I'll be with you as soon as Cyrus completes my body." Zane said, with his soul smiling at them. They couldn't see it, of course.

"Zane!" They all yelled in unison as they ran towards the computer. It took much less convincing for them to believe that this was Zane than it took for Cyrus.

Lloyd, Jay, and Nya started crying. Cole and Kai were trying to stay strong.

"Why, Zane? Why did you do that?" Lloyd asked with glazed eyes. He started fingering the stitches on his gi.

"I did it for you, and for everyone in Ninjago, because… because I love you. I needed to protect those who could not protect themselves, and," Zane started, but was soon interrupted by Kai.

"But we could protect ourselves! You didn't have to, Zane!" Kai told him, yelling weekly as he stepped forward.

"I know you could. But what about everyone else?" Zane answered, referring to the citizens of Ninjago. "Nya, I haven't heard anything from you, yet. How are you?"

"How am I? You were dead, but now you're not and we're just supposed to continue on a normal conversation like nothing ever happened?"

"Um… yes? I don't know. Would you rather the conversation be painfully awkward and full of unnecessary topics?" Zane asked, hoping he didn't come out _too_ straight-forward.

"Unnecessary? I don't think that there would be unnecessary," Nya started.

"Guys!" Jay yelled out, interrupting Nya in her sentence. "Zane is freaking alive! This is awesome! When, uh, when can he come out of there so that I can give him a freaking hug?!" Jay exclaimed.

Lloyd started laughing. "Jay's right. C'mon, guys. Lighten up." He patted Jay on the back, and then turned to Pixal. "Oh, yeah. So, when _can_ he come out of there, Pixal?"

Pixal looked at Lloyd thoughtfully. "You know what," She started. "I don't know. Let me call Mr. Borg, and then I'll have an answer." She ran out of the room to the phone, and started talking to Cyrus, who was probably working downstairs in the factory.

"You _are_ right." Nya said, looking at Jay. "Sorry, Zane. I just… thank you, for doing what you did. It must have been unimaginably horrific."

"Ditto," Kai said.

"Me, too. Thanks so much, Zane." Said Cole.

Lloyd and Jay smiled and nodded in agreement, just as Pixal came back.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at her, and grinned. "And…?"

Pixal nodded in acknowledgement. "He said it would take a few days, but, if he had help, say, from maybe a few… I don't know five, people, he could get it done a whole lot faster." Pixal looked up to Zane and smiled at him.

"Sure we'll help! Zane, we're going to mess with your insides." Jay said, playing with the back of Cole's hair. _Why does he keep it so long? __No. It doesn't matter. __I'm going to build my friend! __Heehee._

"Dude, don't!" Cole scolded Jay, trying to smack his hand off.

"Um, that's uh… comforting. You know you have true friends when they put your artificial guts together piece-by-piece." Zane said.

"That's the spirit!" Kai said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Lloyd, Cole, Jay, and Nya trailed behind in that order, excited on beginning their new project.

"He's on floor number 49!" Pixal called out to them from where she stood.

"Gotcha!" One of the ninja yelled back. They were a chattering bunch, a far cry from the group that had entered earlier.

"You're not going?" Zane asked Pixal.

"No. If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here with you." She looked up and smiled at him, and she then sat down on the laminate flooring.

"I don't mind at all." Zane was smiling on the inside, where it mattered, as he recalled his day. It had been an unbelievable day, which had a sweet and fairly believable ending. And now, he would have Pixal all to himself, to talk to and laugh with. Which was all that he needed.

**So... how did you like it? Don't worry, things will get way more interesting later in the story! Please review!**


	2. Revival

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for all of the support I got on my last chapter! All of your reviews meant so much to me :') Also, I still don't know how to get my indentations to work, and I don't know how to put in proper author's notes. Read on! (P.S. Sorry for the weird breaks, I had some in my original story, but I can't figure out how to get them to transfer on to here, so I got creative.)**

"Jay? Pass me that piece there, will you? Ah, that one. That should just about do it…" Cyrus Borg said, as he fumbled with some wires inside of Zane's uninhabited body. He had been working on it for days, and was pleased to say that it was almost completed.

The only things left that needed to be done were the finishing touches, such as the lips, eyes, and hair. This new body was identical to Zane's old one, just not on the inside. His old interior was different than Borg's personal engineering style, so he just went with Pixal's mechanics.

"So is it almost done?" Kai asked, sitting in the corner reading a magazine. He wasn't too familiar with robotics, and opted to stay out.

"Patience, Kai." Nya simply said, working delicately on the eyeballs. A bit creepy, but it needed to be done by someone.

"Well I was just wondering." Kai grumbled, rolling his eyes at her. He agreed that he needed to be patient, but how could he? The sooner that Zane's body was done, the sooner that Zane could come out and be with them again. He couldn't wait.

Lloyd coughed. "How much will this be like his old self anyway? He'll still be able to fight, right?" Lloyd asked no one specially, wondering if Zane would still have the muscle he'd worked so hard to gain over the last few years. Lloyd was working on his eyebrows, which, once completed, could grow on their own. He needed to push a small synthetic hair through tiny dot-like holes over the eyes individually, and it was taking longer than he would have liked it to. _Why'd Zane have to have such defined eyebrows? _

"Yes, he'll have the same amount of as before, but just like before, he'll need to work hard to keep it that way." Cyrus answered as he played around with Zane's new chest panel.

"When do we add the… what was that stuff called, again?" Jay asked Cyrus about Zane's energy source. It had a long name, so it wasn't easy to remember.

"Oxyzalphien?" Cyrus replied.

"Yea, that stuff. Hey, how'd it get that name, anyway?" Jay asked.

"Well, aside from boring chemical protocol, Pixal wanted to incorporate both Zane and Dr. Julien's names into the mix." Cyrus answered Jay.

"Gotcha. When do we add it?" Jay repeated, wiping the beading sweat from his forehead. It was warm in this room.

"Not yet, but soon." Cyrus said.

**{Borg Tower; Top Floor}**

"Pixal," Zane said, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Zane?" Pixal replied, not looking up from her work. She was organizing some papers for Cyrus.

"What are you going to do after I'm back into a body?" Zane asked, watching her. The way she worked. The way that she moved. It mesmerized him, and he was grateful that she couldn't see him staring.

Pixal looked up and smiled sweetly. "I think that I'll hug you. And then I won't let you out of my sight."

That wasn't what Zane meant, but he wasn't complaining. "And… after that?" He asked her. He wanted to know where she was planning on staying.

Pixal closed the paperwork drawers carefully and pulled up a chair in front of the monitor. She rested her chin on her hands, and giggled. "Oh, _I_ know what you mean. I'm going with you, of course."

"Good. Although… I'm not even sure where we're going." Zane said.

"Oh?"

"Well, we _were_ working as teachers in the village, but I doubt that we'll keep doing it. Sensei was having a hard time keeping up with the payments of that place, and… oh." Zane said, suddenly realizing that there would no longer be a need in Ninjago for full-time ninja. They would have to get real jobs, now.

"What is it?" Pixal inquired, her smile drooping.

"I guess… I guess Ninjago won't need us anymore, huh?" Zane asked, not sadly, but he was not happy about it, either.

"But that could be a good thing, Pixal quickly added. "It means that the people are no longer in significant danger."

"You know what, Pixal? That's true." Zane told her more cheerfully. He let his view fall directly on her. She really was beautiful… her eyes, lips, figure, even her flaws appealed to Zane. And not only was her appearance perfect, but her heart and spirit were, too. She reminded Zane of himself in many ways, the way that she spoke, the way she would act, how she familiarized herself with things… It was all beautiful, to him.

The phone rang, and Pixal stood up to answer it. She gave Zane a smile and a brief thumbs up as she ran out of the room.

Zane waited impatiently as he strained his hearing to listen in. _Come on, come on… _ He really wanted his body to be done, if just so that he could embrace his family again. He heard Pixal laugh, or maybe she was crying? Zane sincerely hoped that it was the former.

Pixal ran in, breathless from her conversation and both sprints. It took her a couple seconds to catch up, and then she wouldn't stop talking. "Zane! It's done, Zane! They're bringing it up now, so get ready to hug me!" Pixal wouldn't stop grinning.

Zane pretended to act like he was controlling his breathing, when in reality, he didn't need to breathe. "It's finally done? Okay, Pixal, I'll ready my soul to hug you after not being in a body for five days. " He joked, but Zane really was excited.

"That's not what I meant." Pixal laughed, playing with her hands. She couldn't contain her feelings, it was like… nothing could compare. Zane was coming back, and that was it. No comparisons were needed.

"I know. In all seriousness, I can't wait, Pixal." Zane said. He was so ready to be done with all of this madness, but he knew that he should be grateful. After all, he wasn't supposed to be alive, he was supposed to be dead.

The elevator beeped, and Nya rushed out of it ahead of the others, who were busy making sure that Zane's body got there safely. It was on a stretcher with wheels attached, and they were holding up wires as Lloyd pushed him forward.

Zane stared in awe as a perfect replica of his old self was presented in front of him, although wires were protruding from his chest panel. _They really did a good job…_

"Hey, guys! Guess what, Zane? We're finished!" Jay said, in a sing-songy voice.

Pixal gasped and smiled broadly, holding her hands to her cheeks. "Look, Zane!"

"Wow, it… it's perfect. Thanks so much, guys. I'm excited." Zane said. He suddenly got extremely nervous. _What if something goes wrong?_

Everyone else just smiled as Jay briefly pretended to stick his pinkie in Zane's nostril. "What're we waiting for? C'mon, Cyrus, hook it up!" Jay said, tapping Lloyd on the shoulder.

Lloyd turned around and frowned at Jay. "What?" Lloyd asked.

"Where did you say that your folks were? I missed it when you told everyone else."

"Yeah, they have to do a few things, but they said that they would be back as soon as they could. They don't know that Zane is even alive at this point." Lloyd answered, nodding at Cyrus as he instructed him what to do.

Jay nodded at Lloyd. "We should tell them after we're done."

"Pixal, I need your help. Can you input the command codes? Oh, and try syncing everything up, please." Cyrus said as he connected every wire connecting from Zane to the computer.

"Of course." Pixal ran to the computer and started eagerly setting everything up. She looked up and mouthed to Zane, _soon._

"Can we download him yet?" Cole asked, pacing the room.

"How long's it gonna take?" Kai inquired.

"Just about, and not long at all. It should take a minute for the initial download process to take place, and then he'll need to boot up. After that, we'll have… Zane." Cyrus answered. "Alright, Pixal. You can start now. Ready, Zane?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Cyrus hit the download key, and stood back. Everyone watched eagerly as the download percentage bar went up. _ 4%. 16%. 23%..._

"Zane? Are you alright?" Pixal asked the computer, doubtful if he could even hear her. She heard no response, so she told everyone that it was working. Pixal had to convince herself as well, but she tried to let her doubts fall to the back of her mind.

_49%. 56%. 72%. 89%..._

Everyone in the room prayed silently as the bar raised even higher. Some slight bodily noises could be heard from Zane's body, but they were very faint.

_90%. 91%. 92%. 93%..._

The last seconds of the process were by far the most intense, with everyone sucking their breath in and not daring to utter a sound.

_98%. 99%. 100%._

_Down-load completed. Rebooting… Rebooting…_ The screen of the computer flashed words that made everyone anxious. They looked at each other, Zane, the computer monitor, and back to each other. Finally, they heard a clicking noise, and rushed to Zane.

"Did… did it work?" Kai asked, holding his index finger under Zane's nostril. No air came out.

"Just wait." Cyrus said, smiling. He knew that it had worked, and couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Zane's eyelids snapped open, revealing crystal-blue eyes. They moved slowly, from left to right, and he blinked. His mouth opened, and words came out in Zane's perfect, calming voice. "It worked." He sat up, looked around, and smiled.

"Zane!" Everyone yelled simultaneously, and rushed to his side as they all laughed.

Zane pulled them all into a tight embrace, cherishing each moment with them. _They did a great job, everything works properly._ "It feels so good to be able to move again!" He stretched, and pulled away from Lloyd, who was the last hugger. "Pixal." He motioned to her, and she blushed.

Pixal helped him get off of the stretcher, supporting his first wobbly steps in his new body. "How does it feel?"

"It feels cold. It feels like if someone would give it a hug, it would feel better." Zane smiled and pulled Pixal close to him, squeezing her waist.

Pixal returned the favor, wrapping her delicate arms around his muscular neck.

"Aw, our little nindroid is all grown-up!" Jay said, pretending to wipe away happy tears.

Nya smacked him on the back of his head. "Jay, don't." She said quietly as she watched the couple reunite.

Zane and Pixal pulled away from each other, but still kept eye contact. They smiled at each other, and then grabbed each other's hands, slipping their fingers in between one another's perfectly.

Zane looked down and put his free hand on his abdomen. "I'm hungry. I guess bodies don't come with food built in, huh?"

Lloyd and Jay laughed at Zane's remark. "No, they don't. That costs extra. Pizza?" Lloyd asked, pointing out the window at a pizzeria nearby.

Zane's stomach made growling noises, and he nodded. "Sounds good to me." He started towards the door, following the others, and kept a firm grasp on Pixal's small hand.

**{Pizzeria}**

Everyone gathered around a large table meant for parties, or, large families. Zane and Pixal sat down next to each other, and a smiling waitress followed to take their orders.

"We'll just have two pies, please. Make one pepperoni, and waters all around." Cole requested. It was what they all usually got, so he didn't hesitate.

" Alright, and I'll be right back with the waters." The waitress with the nametag "Lucy" said.

Zane looked at Pixal and smiled. _I haven't ever seen her eat before, have I?_ _I wonder what kinds of food she likes._ He cleared his throat subtly. "So, what types of food do you enjoy, Pixal?" He listened to the buzz of conversation going on all around him. It seemed like him and Pixal were the only ones that weren't talking.

Pixal turned to look at him and gave him a confused look, but smiled. "That was an unexpected question."

"If not for the unexpected, then what is there to live for?" Zane remarked.

"Smart, Zane. I favor fruit above other foods. Strawberries are my favorite. What about you?"

Zane didn't need a moment to hesitate. "Ice cream. Mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"I've never tried ice cream, so I wouldn't know if I liked it or not." Pixal said. She brushed her silver hair out of her face and rested her chin in her hand.

Jay looked over Kai's shoulder to both androids. "You've never had ice cream? Seriously?"

Pixal dropped her bright smile into a dull one. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Uh, kinda. It's like the best dessert ever, other than cake. You have had cake, right?" Cole asked Pixal.

"Cake, and also donuts. Donuts are great, especially the chocolate sprinkled ones." Jay informed Pixal.

Pixal rolled her eyes and grinned. "Are desserts the only things that you guys eat?" She said jokingly.

Kai's eyes followed the waitresses as they brought back pizzas and trays of ice water. "Nope," He started, passing glasses around. "We also eat pizza."

Everyone laughed, and Zane subconsciously grabbed Pixal's hand. She smiled at him, and he sheepishly smiled back.

"Oh, guys." Lloyd grabbed everyone's attention, trying to swallow his last mouthful of cheese pizza. "I'm going to go call my dad. I'll be right back, so don't eat all of the pizza while I'm gone, 'kay?" He got up and headed towards the door, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he did so.

Kai leaned back into his chair and covered up a burp with his hand. "Alright, guys. So, what's the plan?"

Zane scrunched his eyebrows together. "The… plan?"

Kai nodded. "Yea, the plan. We're going to devise a plot so that we can, like, live somewhere and eat food every day."

Everyone at the table besides the two women nodded. Nya was talking to Pixal about Jay, and Pixal was listening politely.

"Yea, we definitely need one of those." Cole agreed, taking an extra big bite of his pepperoni slice.

Lloyd entered through the front door and waved as he pulled out his chair and sat down again. "Guess what?"

"The world's going to end? Oh, no, but that already happened." Jay asked, faking his excitement.

Lloyd gave him a look that said _this isn't the time. _ "Nope. My dad is going to let us live at his monastery while we get back on our feet. Oh, and he was so excited to hear that you're okay, Zane."

Zane smiled. "Now we have a place to live, but we still need away to make a living. Any ideas, guys?" He tightened his grasp on Pixal's hand, and stroked the back of her palm with his thumb. He made sure to have their hands under the table, as he didn't want another comment from Jay. It had embarrassed him a little the last time.

"We'll just apply for every job we see available and go from there. Is, uh, everyone done?" Jay asked, looking at all of their empty plates.

Zane looked at Pixal's plate and she nodded at him. "We're done." He said.

"I think we're good to go, then." Nya said, calling their waitress over for the bill.

**{Garmodons' Monestary}**

Zane yawned, making his bed for the night. They had just gotten to the Garmadons' place, and it was late. All five men were to share a room, with Nya and Pixal dividing another guest room. He looked around. No one was in the room except for him. They were all chatting in the main living area, as no one seemed to be as weary as Zane. He had no previous sleep to go on, so it was expected of him to be exhausted.

Zane heard a soft knock on the door, and turned to open it.

Pixal stood there, hands at her sides. Her cheeks were blushing soft lavender, and she was wearing striped purple pajama pants and a white cotton t-shirt. Her hair was up in a top knot so that it would stay out of her face while she slept.

"Hey, Zane." Pixal said, smiling sheepishly.

"Pixal," Zane greeted, leading her to the side of his bed, where they both sat down. "Is something the matter?"

"I just, uh… I wanted to talk alone, if that's alright." Pixal explained. She nervously scratched at her knee.

Zane didn't seem surprised. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?" He looked at her purple detailing atop her soft, white skin. Pixal was just so… unique to him.

"What do you think of our relationship?" Pixal asked bluntly, looking down at the floor briefly. It was hard for her to keep eye contact with him when she was asking such an awkward question, but she pulled up her neon green eyes to his shimmering blue ones.

Zane reached for her hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Our relationship is whatever we want it to be, Pixal. We don't need to categorize it." He smiled at her and fought the urge to touch her face.

"Oh." Pixal simply stated, slipping her fingers in between his. She looked back up into his firm, reassuring, yet caring and compassionate eyes. "Zane?"

"Yes?" Zane looked back into her delicate, beautiful green eyes.

"I love you." Pixal told him for the second time, and she knew that it was true. She loved Zane more than she loved anyone else that she ever knew. She was so grateful that he could be with her again, and that she could get to know him more than she already did.

Zane smiled and leaned over to her ear. "I love you, too. I will always love you, Pixal." He said tenderly, without making too much noise that it might discomfort her.

Pixal moved the two-inch distance from her face to his cheek, kissing it delicately. "You know what?" She asked him quietly.

"What's that?" Zane replied quietly, taken back by the sudden kiss.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend, Zane. I want to be… something else." Pixal didn't like the idea of her and Zane being boyfriend and girlfriend, because she thought that her relationship with him meant so much more than that.

"What do you want to be, then?" Zane knew what she meant; in fact he had had the same thoughts himself.

"I don't know. I want to be your significant other, but I can do without the boyfriend-girlfriend drama. It would be lowering what we have to call each other that." Pixal said.

Zane nodded. "I want that too, Pixal. That would be amazing." He stared at her for a while, and then pulled her close for another hug.

Pixal complied and squeezed him back. She noticed how drowsy Zane was looking, and decided not to keep him up any longer. "You should go to sleep, Zane."

Zane pulled away and stifled a yawn. "Goodnight, Pixal. Sweet dreams."

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Zane." Pixal turned off the light and closed the door gently, not expecting what was waiting for her outside of the boys' room.

Nya smiled at her with her arms crossed over chest. "Now, what was that about?" She giggled. "I went looking for my roommate and couldn't find you."

Pixal smiled and rolled her eyes at Nya's curiosity. "I'll tell you in the morning. Let's just go to sleep now, I'm tired." She led Nya to the girls' room.

"Aw, okay. G'night, Pixal." Nya crawled under her sheets and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Nya." Pixal closed her eyes and thought about what had just occurred. Zane was a mystery that she couldn't quite comprehend, but she loved every minute of it. Every minute with him was a minute well worth it. Keeping those thoughts in mind, Pixal drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**What'd ya think? Sorry if its a little boring right now, I just have to get everything established and then things should get fun. Have a nice day! :{D**


	3. Plot

**Sorry for the wait! I just started school, so… yeah. Sorry. Also, it's a short chapter, but it's a cliffhanger that I'll hopefully be updating soon. Enjoy!**

"Sir, we lost another one!" A nindroid said from afar. He must have been outside.

_This has to stop. I need to do something about this loss of energy. _Kryptor rose from his chair and beckoned to Mindroid, who had been monitoring the security system.

Mindroid rose and obliged to General Kryptor. "General?"

"How much power do we have left in our reserves?" Kryptor asked him, not bothering to even turn his way.

"Thirty-four percent power, and dropping at every moment." Mindroid answered professionally.

Kryptor nodded. "Alright. I need you to shut down all nindroids forty-nine through one hundred and thirty-two."

Mindroid stared at him curiously. "Shut them… down? But wouldn't that weaken us as a whole?"

"Just do as I say. Listen. Bring them to the power banks, and tell the fools that they are going to be charged. Then just shut them down. Got it?" Kryptor told Mindroid harshly, followed by an even more menacing look.

Mindroid nodded. "I'm on it." He walked away to complete his task.

General Kryptor knew that if he did not act fast, his whole army would be dead. Himself included. Ninjago did not allow the nindroids access to their power, which was expected. After all, they were a threat. Or, they _had _been a threat, while the Overlord was alive. But what was Kryptor to do now? He had no incentive to want to harm any people. This did not make him compassionate, only reasonable. Why use the resources of an army if he didn't have to? Yet, maybe he _would _need to harm people, if only to obtain power from them.

Kryptor knew that he had two options: to try and reason with Ninjago for power, and maybe pay them in some way, or to do it the only way he knew how and fight for his energy. He would have to come to a decision soon, and carry out his actions quickly if he and his army were to live.

**{Garmadons' Monastery; One Week after Zane's Revival}**

The five young men were worn-out after a day of work. Jay and Kai sat down on the couch to play video games, while Cole just went to the boys' room to have, what he called, "me time". Zane decided that he should prepare dinner, and asked Lloyd to help him. This was pretty much the routine of things since the ninjas got jobs at Dareth's Mojo Dojo. Pixal and Nya stayed home while the ninja worked and did little chores around the house like laundry or cleaning. The Garmadons and Wu just stayed busy outside, mostly, as they felt that they were too old to work.

"Can I help?" Pixal stood in the kitchen doorway in a lavender t-shirt and blue-jeans, with her hair in its usual high pony-tail. She watched as Zane diced potatoes with ease, and Lloyd just stared at the recipe book like it was written in gibberish.

Zane smiled at her. "Of course you can help. Want to finish this up while I cook the beef?"

Pixal returned his friendly smile and nodded. "Sure." She took over the knife with almost as much skill as Zane, chopping quickly without so much as missing a single cube.

Lloyd tapped Zane on the shoulder. "What does 'sauté' mean?" He pointed to the page in the book that held so many mysteries to him.

Zane pulled Lloyd over to where he was cooking the meat. "Watch; I'll show you."

Pixal watched as Zane demonstrated to Lloyd the art of lightly frying foods. In her opinion, Zane was a man willing to do anything for his family… which he had obviously proved by sacrificing himself to the Overlord. Which was another thing: how many people would do what he did? Barely any. Zane was so special, yet he was more humble than anyone she had ever known. Pixal looked down at her work. She had finished mindlessly chopping the potatoes minutes ago. So what had she been doing? Daydreaming? Watching Zane? Were these the types of things that Pixal did? She didn't even know anymore.

Zane politely tapped Pixal on the shoulder to get her attention. "Are you finished?" He had to know that she was finished; he could see it right in front of him. It was just so much more like him to be polite about everything.

Pixal nodded and tried to focus on what she was here to do. She was here to help, so she would help. "Yes. What should I do now?"

Zane scooped up her potatoes in his hands and set them into the sizzling pan. "You could set the table, if you don't mind. We're just about done with the food." He smiled and brushed her hand with his own discreetly.

Pixal smiled back. "Of course I don't mind." She pulled out ten plates and worked from there. Ten plates, ten forks, ten knives, ten napkins, ten glasses, ten of everything. She placed it all orderly on the table without a thing out of place. The female android then walked out of the kitchen to alert the media that it was dinner time. In other words, she would tell Jay.

"Guys, Dinner!" Jay yelled through his cupped hands. He went through every room to make sure that everybody could hear.

They all gathered around the table for the meal, but the whole while Jay was pondering something, something that he couldn't get out of his head.

**Not good? Yea, sorry. I just really wanted to update. I also want to have chapter 4 out quickly after this one, and it should be better. At least, that's the plan. Have a good night! **


	4. Proposal

**Every review means so much to me! I know I'm just starting out and don't update often, but encouraging reviews make my day. This chapter is strictly Jaya, hopefully next chapter will have loads of Pixane! Sorry that this is late and short, stuff's been going on. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jay decided to talk to Lloyd about something important. They met in the boys' room, asked for privacy, and shut the door.<p>

"So, what did you want me for, Jay?" Lloyd asked, sitting on his bed.

Jay blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I need… advice, I guess."

Lloyd made a hand motion, indicating that he wanted Jay to say more. "Meaning…?"

Jay cleared his throat. "Meaning… I want to ask Nya to marry me."

Lloyd smiled and gave Jay a high-five. "Seriously?! Nice! But, why do want _me _for advice? I've never even had a girlfriend before."

Jay shrugged. "You're my best friend, and I trust you. Originally, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I'm kind of lost, man. I need _help._"

"Help. Right. Hmm." Lloyd said thoughtfully.

"I had the idea of doing a skywriter, but," Jay started, but Lloyd cut him off.

Lloyd snapped his fingers. "That's it! All you have to do is go skydiving with Nya, and ask her while you're falling! Perfect, right?"

Jay laughed. "That _does _sound awesome, but two things. One, I doubt Nya will want to. Two, expensive."

"One, Nya would probably love to, and two, who cares. It'll be so perfect that it won't matter." Lloyd was proud of his idea.

Jay patted him on the shoulder. "You know what? You're right. So do I tell her where we're going, or surprise her?"

"Surprise her! Tie her up in the back or something." Lloyd kidded.

"Uh, no, not if I want a 'yes'." Jay argued humorously.

"You're right." Lloyd chuckled.

**One Week Later**

Nya adjusted the blindfold covering her eyes, and smiled. Jay was taking her on a date, but he had left out the details. "Are we almost there?" She asked excitedly.

Jay was driving the small car that they were in. "When we go in, I'll take off your blindfold."

"So… we're there?"

"Yep. Let me go get you." Jay walked to the passenger side and assisted Nya in departing the car.

Once they got to the front door, Jay took off her blindfold.

Nya squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Where are we?" She looked around, and gasped.

"Can't back out now!" Jay exclaimed. He was getting pumped for the fall, but realized he had a double whammy coming. On the first hand, he was _skydiving_! Who wouldn't be nervous? But on the other, he was going to propose. He couldn't figure out which one was more nerve-wracking.

"Wow! So we're really gonna skydive? I've always wanted to do that!" Nya leaned over and pecked Jay on the cheek.

Jay beamed. "I'm just the best boyfriend in the world, right?"

A man with a black beard and mustache came over to them. "You guys have reservations?"

Jay nodded. "Jay Walker and Nya Biles."

The man with the name card 'Michael' made clicking noises with his tongue as he checked them off on his clipboard. "Awesome. Follow me, and we'll get you all set up."

Jay and Nya followed Michael to a small room in the back of the first floor, where they were handed their suits and harnesses to put on. Of course, Michael made sure that everything was secured properly, and then they were off to learn the proper technique to jump.

"Never skydived before?" Michael asked the fearful couple casually. He had obviously done this many times, and wasn't as nervous as they were.

"Nope." Jay chuckled to try to calm himself, but it wasn't working.

"You'll do fine. Now, watch me closely. You hold on to the bar like so…" Michael continued to teach them how to jump, what to do in case of an emergency, etc.

All of this time, Jay was, of course, doing as his instructor told him, but also thinking up ways he would pop the question. Possible reactions, outcomes, all of these things fluttered his stomach as he prepared for the jump.

Nya held his hand as they boarded the plane, relieved that their training was over. "Ah, Jay, I'm so nervous!" She told him with a smile.

"Me too, more than you'll know." His expression softened and he smiled. "But it's also exciting! You're going to film us, right?" Jay asked Alyssa, who would be going down strapped to Nya.

Alyssa nodded and grinned. "Alright, guys, you ready? I'm going to open the door to the cabin soon." She did a double check on their gear, and strapped herself to Nya.

Michael did the same with Jay, used to the fact that Jay's palms were sweating enough fluids to fill a swimming pool.

The cabin door opened quickly, and the next few seconds whizzed over Jay's head like a bullet. All that he knew was that he was standing on a thin bar attached to the small plane hundreds of feet in the air, and then… he jumped. It was all so much more breathtaking then he had even imagined, but he soon realized, that he couldn't control his facial muscles anymore, they were just stuck back. He grabbed Nya's hands and smiled at her with what little control he still had over his face.

"Whoo!" Jay yelled at her.

"Look Jay, this is amazing!" Nya looked all around herself.

"I love you!" Jay yelled, trying to get across to her, although the sounds caused by the descent made it difficult.

"I love you too!" Nya responded, still in awe of her surroundings.

"Nya?!" Jay half-yelled and half-asked.

"What!" Nya answered him.

"Will you marry me?!" Jay, yet again used the same tactic of exclaiming and asking.

"Really?!" Nya was shocked. She hadn't been expecting this at all.

Michael and Alyssa were also stunned, as Jay had not warned them of his plans. Alyssa made sure to get everything on tape, though.

Jay pulled himself closer to her, only to be interrupted by his parachute inflating, almost immediately followed by Nya's. "I'm not kidding!" He still yelled, but at his slowed pace, it wasn't necessary.

"Aw, Jay! Of course!" Nya squeezed his hand and looked around herself, indulging in the beauty.

"You know what's prettier than all of this?" Jay asked affectionately, as if he knew her thoughts.

"Yea?"

"You." He said simply, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"That's so sweet! Hold on, Jay, we're gonna land!" Nya was blushing hard, but that could also have been from the wind.

They had a safe landing, and as soon as they were unattached from their superior skydivers, they kissed, naughtier than they ever had, but it was still fairly innocent.

Alyssa and Michael, out of respect for the newly engaged couple, walked several paces forward and lead them to a small vehicle that would take them back to the building.

Jay held the door open for Nya, both playfully and politely. "How many kids are we going to have?" He asked her eagerly, enthusiastic that his efforts had bore its fruit.

Nya giggled. "As many as God will give us, but five is a good number, don't you think?"

Jay nodded and grinned, watching Nya as she gasped. "What is it?" He asked her, his grin fading.

Nya poked him in the chest playfully. "You were planning this! Does everyone know?"

"First of all, of _course _I was planning this. And second of all, no. Only Lloyd knows. Actually, this was his idea." Jay rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if it was a good idea to reveal that he wasn't the mastermind of this proposal.

Alyssa looked back at the couple from the passenger seat. "Alright guys, we're here. Have a nice day, and congratulations." She had a twinkle in her eye that was indescribable.

"Have a nice day." Jay led Nya back to their dumpy car, and proceeded on the journey home, his heart feeling ten times lighter than earlier today.

**{At Home}**

Zane looked at the words in his novel, but he didn't read them. He kept sensing something big, but he couldn't tell what it was. It could be anything, good or bad. Zane closed his book and placed it on the nightstand beside his bed.

"Jay and Nya are back!" Cole exclaimed from the living room, startling Zane from his thoughts.

Zane stood up quickly. _Jay and Nya. That's what I'm sensing. I need to make sure that they're okay._ He ran outside, relieved to see them come out of the car smiling.

Jay grinned. "Hey, Zane!" He greeted.

Nya held hands with Jay and followed him closely, closer, Zane noted, than usual.

"Hello. Is everything alright? I sensed something off." Zane explained, showing the couple inside.

Lloyd ran out, breathless. "Sorry I didn't come out right away, I was… never mind. How'd it go?" Lloyd took note of Jay's smile. "Was skydiving fun?"

Jay opened the door for the three of them. "Hold on, let me get everyone together. Cole! Kai! Misako! Sensei Garmadon! Sensei Wu!" Jay called.

"Was that necessary?" Lloyd asked.

Jay nodded, not willing to get into a debate right now. Everyone came into the living room, Kai with his hair frizzed as if he had been sleeping.

"Nice hair, Kai." Jay smirked.

"What'd you want?" Kai groaned.

"We have good news." Jay inhaled, not sure what to say.

"And that is…" Cole gestured.

"Jay and I are engaged!" Nya exclaimed, sensing Jay's anxiety.

Zane sighed. "So that's what I… oh, what? Congratulations!"

Everyone exchanged their congratulations, a process that lasted about ten minutes.

Pixal hugged her roommate happily. "Wow, Nya. That's amazing." She said in her usual calm voice.

"I know! I'm so exited." Nya snapped her fingers thoughtfully. "Jay, where'd you put that tape?"

"What tape?"

"The tape that they recorded the fall on."

"Ah, the DVD. Got it right here." Jay took out his DVD and inserted it into the DVD player.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, and the rest of that day felt like a blur to them all, filled with excitement and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that one! Sorry for the abrupt ending. Have a great day!<strong>


	5. Dream

**This chapter is amazingly overdue, and I'm so sorry! Lots of things have been going on, and there's probably errors, so point 'em out to me, please. Pixane as promised! Those of you who have accounts, I tried to message you, but Guests: I appreciate all of you reviews, and thank you for sticking with me. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! **

**Ahem... enjoy. :) First part's a dream, so there's no confusion.**

* * *

><p>Zane exhaled excitedly, picking up Pixal from under her knees and resting her head on his arm. He ran with her through the wet grass, but he couldn't remember where he wanted to go. In fact, he couldn't remember where he'd even come from.<p>

"Why'd you stop?" Pixal asked him, standing up on her own accord and looking into his eyes.

Zane looked into her eyes, and, at first, saw nothing but peace. He saw yellow butterflies and birds flapping their wings in harmony. He noticed that they flocked in pairs.

Zane cringed when hunters came into the majestic view, shooting down every bird, leaving the butterflies.

"What's the matter, Zane?" Pixal asked him, noticing his pain.

Zane looked around himself. There were no animals at all, only insects that buzzed around him and the lovely girl with him. "Pixal?"

"Yes, Zane?"

"Where are we?" Zane asked her, trying to make sense of the situation. There was nothing around them, only grass.

"We are wherever you want to be." Pixal smiled, and pulled his hand as she ran through the grass.

Zane looked around himself as images came into view. First, he saw Jay and Nya. They were kissing on their wedding day, and as Pixal pulled him deeper into the vision, he could see Nya in a hospital bed. Jay sat beside her, crying, as he held a newborn baby in his arms.

Zane wondered what this meant. _Jay and Nya had a baby? _

It wasn't over. Pixal pulled him past that sight, and into a different one. Zane saw himself, standing in a white suit, ready to wed Pixal. She walked down the aisle gracefully, in a long, white, lacey gown that had a purple sash. Zane thought that she looked stunning, and then realized that Pixal had stopped.

Pixal smiled at him. "You can choose your future, Zane. It is… it is whatever you decide it to be." She faded into the nothingness that he now stood in.

"Pixal!" Zane yelled, trying to hold on to her. "What is the meaning of this?! Where am I?!"

* * *

><p>Kai looked over Zane, amused by what he saw. Zane was muttering in his sleep, something he often did when his dream was intense.<p>

"Why are you staring at Zane?" Lloyd asked him, holding a toothbrush in his mouth.

Kai motioned to him, and pointed at Zane. "He's talking in his sleep again."

Lloyd looked at Zane intently. He was, in fact, talking, but indistinguishable gibberish came out of his mouth. "Should we wake him up?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah, probably should. It's later than he usually wakes up, anyway." Kai leaned in to Zane's ear and talked in a normal tone. "Hey, Zane. Wake up. It's late."

Zane muttered, but this time in actual English. "Good morning." His eyes opened and he pulled off his cover, groggier than he usually was in the mornings.

"You were talking in your sleep. Did you have an interesting dream?" Kai wondered.

Zane snapped his fingers in confirmation. "Yes, I did. I think that it may have been a vision."

Lloyd gasped, spitting into the sink. "What was it?"

Zane frowned. "It was… well, complicated." Zane blushed as he recalled the events transpired in his dream. _Jay and Nya… a baby? Me and Pixal, married? _His blush only reddened at the thought.

Jay walked into the room, smiling broadly in his blue t-shirt and jeans. "Hey Zane, what's up?" He noticed Zane staring awkwardly at the floor with his cheeks a crimson color.

Zane turned to him. "You were in my dream last night." He said simply.

"Was I doing something awesome?" Jay asked enthusiastically.

Zane shook his head. "No. It was a vision. I believe it was, anyway." He said thoughtfully.

Jay furrowed his brows. "Good or bad?"

"Good." Zane thought about his dream some more. _Jay would like to have a child… but I can't tell him, I don't even know if that was a vision. _"It was a good dream." He repeated himself.

"That's good." Jay shrugged, and watched as Zane wandered off into the bathroom, grabbing clothes he had laid out for himself the night before. He seemed to be miles away, in his own little world.

Zane closed the door to the bathroom, and began taking off his clothes neatly. He needed a shower, and it would be a good opportunity to think about things. _If this was a vision… why did I need to see that? And there's that other thing too. Pixal said that the future was whatever I wanted it to be. Wait… Jay and Nya have a child. That's a good thing, right? _Zane started up the water –he liked it cold- and hopped in. _I wonder if me and Pixal will ever adopt a child, or raise an android like ourselves. If we get married. But, we did, in my dream. _A smile crept on to Zane's face at the thought. Families… Would all of them have families?

* * *

><p>General Kryptor stared at his dead army in frustration. No… they weren't dead. They were unconscious; he just needed to remind himself of that.<p>

"Mindroid," Kryptor called impatiently.

Mindroid scurried to his superior promptly. "Yes, Sir?"

Kryptor paced in the large room that they were in. Everything was turned off, so as to save power for the only living nindroids left. General Kryptor and Mindroid. "How much money do we have?" He asked, unusually calm.

Mindroid pulled a confused look. "Money?"

General Kryptor pounded his fist on the table before them. "Yes, money. I'll give you one more chance. How much money do we have?"

Mindroid shook his head. "We have… no money." He answered honestly.

Kryptor groaned. "How are we supposed to get power?" He mumbled.

Mindroid looked at his master. "What if… what if we steal it?" Of course, at this point, Mindroid was just saying things for the sake of saying them. He had no reasonable ideas.

"How are we supposed to steal power? Idiot. The power is held at the plant; we can't just go and get it, with no means of bringing it back. Or…" Kryptor trailed off, wondering what idea had slipped through the cracks of his mind for that second. He had forgotten, as Nindroids often did when they were low on power. Forgetting, clumsiness, decreased stamina, nothing good came with a low battery.

"General?" Mindroid questioned, seeing as his General was not moving.

Kryptor snapped out of his trance. "Mindroid, I just remembered. Electric-Cobri."

Mindroid shook his head. "No. That won't work. We need a better idea, if we're going to save _everyone._"

Kryptor growled. "It's only us. We have no army, no power, and nothing to live for. But I won't give up. I won't give up… until I die."

* * *

><p>Pixal walked out into the kitchen, ready for the day. Her hair was tidy and styled, and she wore a red tunic over whit pants. She noticed no one was in there, and decided to prepare breakfast for the lot.<p>

Kai walked in, fully dressed and awake. "Hey, Pixal." He greeted, opening the fridge.

Pixal smiled. "Hello, Kai. I'm going to be making breakfast, so you don't need to get anything."

Kai grinned. "You remind me so much of Zane. No wonder you two get along so well."

Pixal's cheeks warmed. "Where is everyone?" She attempted at a change of subject, but found it to be equally as awkward.

Kai shrugged. "The lovebirds are busy doing something or other, Lloyd is with Garmadon, Zane's getting ready, and I dunno where Cole is."

Pixal nodded. "I see. Thank you, Kai." She turned to face the door from her French-toast batter, only to be greeted by none other than Zane.

"Good morning, Pixal; Kai." Zane greeted, his hair still wet. It looked dirty blonde, and instead of sticking straight up like he usually put it, it laid flat.

Kai decided he should find Cole, and left the two androids alone.

Zane stared at the oven, his bottom lip tugged inward. He wasn't breathing, only thinking of his dream, and how he could explain it to Pixal. _I'm making too big of a deal of this… just tell her, Zane._

Pixal placed her bowl down, and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "Zane? Are you alright?"

Zane looked at her, and his firm expression softened. He pulled her into an embrace, squeezing her around her waist.

"Zane!" Pixal was surprised, but soon found herself hugging him back.

"I need to tell you my dream last night."

"Was it a vision?" Pixal asked, understanding his concern.

Zane pulled away and nodded. "Yes, Pixal." He tucked a strand of her soft, silver hair behind her ear.

"What was it?" She asked, not even caring if she stared at his eyes.

Zane sat her down at the table and explained it to her, every detail, as best he could from his memory.

Pixal nodded at every point he made, completely absorbed in his words. When he finished, she pulled her white lips into a grin. "That was a beautiful dream, I think."

Zane watched the door for any people, and nodded. "I think it was too."

Pixal held his hand and led him to her cooking. "Want to help? I'm making," Pixal started.

Zane smiled and nodded slowly. "I know. I know what you're making." He interrupted, and tried to focus his attention onto something other than what he was thinking. He wished he could go somewhere private with Pixal, just to… Zane sighed involuntarily, thinking about his desires. He'd never kissed a girl before, and was wondering what it would be like. Of course, it wouldn't be the same as a human kiss. Would it? How far had his father gone- oh, right. He wasn't his father's creation anymore. He was Borg's.

Pixal giggled at the sight of Zane. He was staring at the French toast on the griddle, not moving his eyes. "You okay?" She asked, rather casual for her usual approach.

Zane looked at her, putting aside his feelings. "I'm fine. But- hmm, there won't be enough for everyone."

Pixal opened the fridge. "You're right… we need to go food shopping desperately." She agreed.

Zane put his hand on her shoulder, as he often did. "Why don't we go while the others eat?"

Pixal's eyes lit up, but she quickly attempted to tame them. "That sounds good."

* * *

><p>Pixal sat in the front seat of the car, studying the list that the Garmadons' had given to them. The list was always the same- bread, milk, American cheese slices, organic bananas, strawberries…<p>

"I was thinking the same thing." Zane said from the driver's seat, as if he knew her thoughts.

"Oh? And what's that?" Pixal muttered, not lifting her eyes from the list.

"That list. If we varied the selection of food each week, we could make different things. Garmadon is very old-fashioned with his cooking." Zane said, chuckling.

Pixal looked up at him. "What should we get, then?"

* * *

><p>Kai looked at Cole across the table, swallowing a face full of food. "I dunno if that was a good idea."<p>

"What was a good idea?" Garmadon asked, studying the newspaper intently.

"Letting those two out on their own." Kai put it bluntly.

"And… why?" Cole lifted an eyebrow.

Kai coughed, and scratched the back of his neck out of habit. "Borg… you know what? Nevermind." He chuckled.

Garmadon put down his paper. "Tell us, Kai." He insisted.

Kai sighed. "Okay, fine. Just… don't tell them I said this." He started, staring firmly at Jay.

"Don't look at me!" Jay exclaimed.

"Borg-specifically-engineered-Pixal-and-altered-Zane-so-that-they-could-be-together." Kai said quickly, speaking it all into one word.

Cole recoiled. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but… I trust them. I especially trust Zane."

Kai shrugged. "I was just … I don't know. Sometimes it's hard to control yourself. Lloyd knows that." He joked, in an attempt to be light-hearted.

Lloyd blushed furiously. "That. Was. Different. Let's see, did you ever magically grow into a teen with raging hormones? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you didn't." Lloyd remembered the feeling he got whenever he looked at a girl -any girl- after his transformation. It was horrible, but… yeah, sure, it was horrible.

Kai laughed. "It _was_ funny."

"Know what else is funny? You wearing my green-ninja suit before we knew it was me. Now _that _was hysterical." Lloyd smirked.

Jay stifled a laugh, but failed. "That was rich!" He burst into a raging laughter, holding his sides as they began to hurt.

Kai grumbled at the both of them. "It wasn't _that _funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Both? Please review, and everyone who reviews: HAVE THE BEST NIGHT EVER! Those who read, but don't review: I STILL LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR READING! Those who are just browsing either FanFiction or the web and found this by chance: HI... I love you?<strong>

**I LOVE EVERYONE! :D**


End file.
